Newfangled Song
by brichan16
Summary: He chose darkness because of her. The woman he fell for all those years ago. That's why he switched sides. Because he loved her... Didn't he?
1. Chapter 1

Newfangled Song

I DON"T OWN PRTEAR OR THE CHARACTERS! But I do own the plot in which I am placing them. I hope you enjoy their new roles!

Sasame's POV

It's amazing how many people share the same problems. Even I, a Leafe Knight, protector of the princess and guardian of sound, suffer many of the same difficulties these mortals do.

It's the same story. A continuous cycle. A heart learns the lessons of love, the love once recieved, will no longer be there. Whether it be through death, distance, or transferred to another, the love will be lost, and every heart will be broken. Hurt with the idea that it will never be able to heal its wounds, it will come to believe in loneliness, solitude, pain.

Pain.

Something we are all acustom to.

But, we don't have to live, wallowing in our past; in our pain. Though it hurts, all wounds heal with time. They may leave scars, but they are only a reminder. We learn from the past. We remember the pain that once caused those scars and we will act with more caution towards certain situations because of them.

But many people, for some reason, do not believe this. Or, they simply need a reminder. Which is why I do do my talk show. Since I have suffered through many of the same situations as many of my listeners, I believe I can help heal their wounds and teach them not to deny or disregard the scars that the past many leave behind.

I believe I can do more for humans than just protect the Leafe. This is just one step closer towards my goal.

I finish the closure of another show. As the same as many other nights, I stayed late. When I'm not out with Himeno and the Knights, I tend to spend much of my time in the studio, trying to help others that may need it. And, finally, at the end of a long day, I'm finished and ready to go.

As I walk home, I think about my missions. Lately, The Princess of Disaster has yet to strike. I don't know why, but we have not had to fight any demon larvea or familiars in a while. In a few weeks to be exact. Of course, the lot of us aren't complaining. we're actually enjoying ourselves, taking time to relax a little and continue with Himeno's pret. abilities. She's really coming along.

I chuckled a little at the thought of the last test Hayete made her take. He actually placed (yes, placed, strange, I know) her on a wooden beam in the middle of a small pond. She had to stay on the beam while holding a small goblet of red dye. Hayete gave her strict instuctions. She had to keep her balance and NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENED, she was not allowed to drop a single drop of the dye. He told her that the Knights might have to place her in some difficult situations and it was her job to try and protect them, as well as herself. The Knights could be of no use if they were too damaged to fight because she kept getting into dangerous predicaments. It was Hayete's little way of reminding her that during a pret, there were TWO of them in the same body, but only ONE took all the damage. He was trying to reduce the risks of them getting into danger.

I can only imagine how that went.

As I neared a small plaza, I could not help but be drawn back into the real world. It was beautiful here. A large park one one side, a nice long sidewalk with rows of benches seperating the park and a small asortment of resturants, cafes, and ice cream parlors. There were no big lights so the stars could be seen clearly.

I could here the live radio playing from the speakers. The talk shows would not come on until later.

Though my stroll through this particular area, my eyes were drawn to certain bench. For some reason, the past few weeks, I've relized that this person was always in the same spot, at the same time, amd mostly always in the same position.

Due to the abundence of benches, she had every intention of taking up the entire thing.

I knew it was a she, not because of facial features because she always had an arm drawn across her eyes, but because of the way her hair cascaded in a long waterfall off the side of the bench. It was a dark honey color with tints of blue in the shadows. It almost brushed the pavement beneath her. One long leg was drapped up on the back of the bench while the other had its foot planted lightly on the ground.

Tonight she was wearing a VERY holy pair of jeans, faded with time. Almost white in the moonlight. A jacket in about the same condition as her jeans, and a black shirt that I could not help but notice, hugged her every curve.

As i walked past her on this particular night, I could not help but hear her hum to the tune on the radio.

What a sweet sound.

**End 1**

This is pretty much my second story, and I hope you all like it. Just one dau this story idea popped into my head and I decided to post it. The only problem is that I have all the BIG parts thought out, now I just need something to go in between, so I'm warning you now, it might take a while to update.

But, if you like it, I would appriciate it if you let me know. I poted another story and have yet to gain a lot of luck with that one, some maybe this one will turn out better.

THANKS FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Pretear! Just the plot and any character that does not originally appear in the anime! Hope you enjoy!

_thoughts (_it'll be easier to understand)

"And that was yet another postcard from Silk-chan. Thank you all for listening and I hope you will join me again tomorrow night." With his final words, Sasame flipped a switch on a black box on the table and cut off his connection with the outside world. He stood a little stiffly, feeling the joints in his knees pop in protest at being disturbed. _No matter how long I've done this_, he thought, _I've never gotten use to sitting for so long_. Sasame walked out of the small room and into the much larger one adjoining it. He grabbed his jacket off a side stand, waved goodbye to his fellow workers, and made his way out of the studio. He sighed, watching his breath freeze in the night air. _Same routine, another day_, he thought. _I wonder what the others are up to…_

He focused his hearing, trying to locate the others.

_Oh, good_. He listened to the soft snores of Shin and Hajime. _Mannen was able to get them to sleep this time. _He continued his search and found Mannen in the kitchen attempting to fix a "late night snack" while Kei typed away on his laptop. _Does he do nothing else? _He found Goh at his post, as tonight was his night to guard the pretear. But Sasame was surprised to find that Himeno was right there next to him, partaking in what sounded like a particularly funny jest. He was going to eavesdrop… well, anymore. And Hayate… Hayate was having yet another conversation with Himeno's dad. Sasame was curious to know what they were talking about, but refrained himself from overstepping his boundaries. Hayate liked his privacy. Who was he to invaded on that?

As Sasame rounded a corner, he let his focus drop and concentrated more on the surroundings of the plaza. There was a slight chill in the air and immediately his mind jumped to the girl. Curiosity sparked and thousands of questions raced through his mind. Why was she out there? Did she stay out there for the joy of it, or because she had no where else to go? Why was she always alone? Why did she keep her face hidden from the world? Was she not afraid of the dangers that might occur to a lone girl at this time of night?

But the most important question continue to pulse through mind. Who was she?

As the thoughts continued to plague his mind, he soon found himself nearing her bench. The roar of questions ceased as he stood watching her. She was in the same position as last night, with her arm securing her features from the public. Her denim jacket was folded under her head. Sort of a makeshift pillow Sasame guessed. Her black pants were tucked down inside a pair of black, mid-calf boots. From what Sasame could tell, they appeared to be made of a kind of soft leather. Much like the ones he and the others wore in their Knight form. A grayish white shirt hung from her shoulders, concealing what was visible the previous night. Her hair swayed in the slight breeze.

"Hello. May I sit here?"

Wait. How did he end up over here? Last thing he knew, he was standing a good few feet behind her. Now…? Sasame stared down at his feet. _Traitors. _

Without removing her arm, she answered. "Are the others taken?"

Before Sasame knew what was happening, his mouth had betrayed him also. "At the moment? Hai." _Oh well. Might as well finish it. _

She unfurled her legs as she sat up to make room for him. She glanced around at the other benches as if to confirm his answer. It was true. Then she looked up at the still standing Sasame. "Well? Are you going to sit or what?"

He gave her a small smile as he said his thanks. A silence settled between them. Quiet, but not uncomfortable… strange. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasame could see her listening to the music. Her eyes were distant, head cradled in the palm of her hand. Sasame gave a small intake of breath. _Might as well… _"May I ask your name?" She turned and gazed at him through the palest blue eyes he had ever seen. _Almost silver_, he thought.

For what seemed to be the longest minute of his life, she finally graced him with an answer. "Soran."

Sasame offered her his hand. "Sasame."

Hesitantly, she accepted his offer.

**End 2**

**Here's ch.2 Hope you liked! Sorry it wasn't that long, but I wanted to save their conversation for a little later. Maybe next ch. which should be here in a little while, so, FINGERS CROSSED! Jk...jk...**

**See ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own, yadda yadda… BUT! I _do_ own Soran! smirk…

"Soran? 'Tis an unusual name. Lovely, but unusual."

One of the girls shoulders lifted slightly. "It's a word from the Korelian language. It supposedly means 'shadow ', but no one's really sure."

Sasame's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "You know about the Korelian language?"

A smile tugged at the corners of Soran's lips. They were flushed with a deep rose tint due to the chill in the night air. "Yes. And I take it, from your reaction, that you know of it as well?"

Sasame nodded his head, his bangs falling to cover his eyes. He knew it. Much better than she could ever come to terms with. It was an ancient language. Among one of the first to ever be spoken. The way the language rolled off ones tongue, it would seem that every word spoken was infused with magic. That every phrase was enunciated to alter some event in time. He himself had personally enjoyed the feel of each pronunciation. The poetic ambiance it created, when used correctly, was a reward in itself.

It was truly a wonderful language. A language that the Leafe Knights had come to highly value.

Throughout the millennia though, this magnificent language died slowly at the hands of the original versions of today's speech. Many contents of it were lost, even amongst the Leafe Knights. But not all. Though the Knights had lost the ability to speak it, throughout the years of practice and teachings of the Elders, the Knights were able to maintain the capacity of reading it. It had eventually become a code used between the Knights. And only the Knights.

But lately, as Sasame noticed, History channels, and sometimes, in later news reports, small pieces of this ancient language began to appear on small fragments of pottery, or on torn pieces of parchment. Obviously, scientist and linguists have been working to decipher the meaning of these lost words.

Sasame chuckled. And they weren't doing too badly either. In some cases, "soran" _could _be used to mean "shadow", but in correct context, it more literally meant "night" or "dark-time".

Soran studied the man beside her. His shoulder were shaking. From what though, she could not tell. "What?"

Sasame looked at her, his violet eyes sparkling, complementing his bright smile. He moved a hand to wipe his bangs from his eyes. "I'm sorry." He glanced away as if in shame. "I was just surprised that that you knew of the Korelian language. Not many people do…" He marveled at her smile. "Why do you lie out here?" he wondered aloud. "For the past week or so, I have noticed you out here in this exact spot, at about the same time. Why?"

The girl stared at him, as if contemplating answering or not. Her eyes crinkled a little in their corners, deciding that the information would not hurt. "I like the music." A small smirk grazed her lips as she caught confusion flash through Sasame's features. "Every night, they play live radio in this area. And since I don't have a radio of my own, I decide to listen to it out here. Plus, I'm a night person. I love to look at the stars while one of my favorite songs is playing."

Sasame watched as she stood, lacing her fingers and stretching her arms above her head. He smiled a little as he heard her squeak during the effects of the stretch. He glanced down at his watch and found it to be ten 'til midnight. He quickly followed pursuit of Soran, once again feeling his joints pop in protest. It was about time he got home. The others would be curious about his late night arrival, no doubt. But first… he glanced at Soran. "Do you grow tired of this music?"

She shook her head, a single lock swaying in act of her movement. "No, I just don't find the talk shows to be very interesting. They come on around midnight, and I find it best not to listen to them."

"Don't like talk shows, huh?" Sasame tried to hide the offense in his voice as he heard one of his pre-recorded hours being played instead of the previous music.

"They're okay, but not my favorite. I never believed they carried the right message for me."

He stared at her quizzically. "And music does?"

Soran looked him full in the eye then. "Music carries a variety of messages. Not just in the lyrics, but in the tune itself. I believe that music appears far more appealing to the soul than just a voice. Therefore, it remembers more. A spirit is more willing to accept lessons through music a little more openly than it is through a straight lecture." She turned and started to walk away, then threw over her shoulder. "Why do you think people sing and dance?"

Sasame, unable to understand the meaning of the question at the moment, decided to let it slide for the time being.

"Would you like me to escort you home?" he called after her.

"No, thanks."

"Then answer me one more question." She turned and stared at him. "What's your favorite ice cream?"

**End 3 **

First off, if I'm confusing anyone, Soran is my own character. She has no relation to Takako. Well, not at this point. She might later. I haven't decided yet. smile

At the moment, I'm still kinda setting up the stage. But, the info. Here will turn up later in the story. wink wink

Thanks for reading! The next Chapter will be up soon! (hopefully)


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own characters. Just the plot and Soran. ENJOY!

Sasame gave a mental sigh as he glanced at the clock over the door frame. It was a quarter after nine and he had been stuck in the same chair for over an hour now. For some reason, a meeting had been called and everyone still there had to attend. So, for the past hour, Sasame had been sitting there, listening to his boss drabble on and on about something or other. He didn't know; it didn't concern him. So, Sasame had chosen to tune everything out and instead focus on the question Soran had asked him last night.

_Why do people sing and dance?_

She had said something about the soul responding more towards music than a lecture. So maybe song and dance had to do something with the spirits response to the message.

Yes. Everything began to make sense! He would have to verify his conclusion with her later.

He stole another glance at the clock. That is, he thought, if she was still there. Luckily, though, the meeting was beginning to wrap up, and Sasame guessed that he could be out of there around 9:45.

As everyone began their departing hand shakes and round of "good nights", Sasame quietly picked up his jacket and stealthily moved out the door. As he made his way out of the studio, he couldn't help but feel a slight craving for ice cream. He had been wanting it for a while now, but never really made the time to stop and buy some. Which… is the reason why he had asked Soran what her favorite flavor was. At that point, he had decided that if he was going to delight himself in a little treat, he was going to have someone else delight in it also. Not only did this give him another opportunity to get to know her better, but it also gave him a reason not to share with the other Knights. Okay, so maybe that was a little selfish, but a combination of sugar, late night, Goh, and Mannen, was NOT something her could put up with tonight. And it was _always_ he who had to deal with that situation. The others constantly seemed to… disappear.

Sasame stopped at an ice cream parlor close to her bench and ordered two cones. He then made his way over to the bench. She was laid out in her usual position. Her foot was tapping slowly, keeping time with the music. "Pardon me for interrupting, but I have something here for you that continues to melt despite the weather."

Soran sat up; a surprised looked settled upon her feature as she stared at the treat being offered. "No, thank you."

Sasame's eyebrows shot up. "Is this not the right one? You said 'java chip', no?"

Soran smiled a little. "Yes, it is. I just can't accept. I kind of have this thing against people spending money." Sasame gave a small "oh" expression then walked towards the nearest trash can.

As much as Soran hated people spending money for her sake, she hated seeing wasted ice cream even more. "Wait!" Sasame stopped and looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"You said you didn't want it…"

"Yeah, but… you don't have to throw it away. Maybe some kid'll want it."

Sasame checked his watch. "10:30 on a Thursday night. I don't think any mom would allow their kid ice cream at this time. Let alone accept it from a stranger."

Soran gave a small sigh. "Good point." She stood, walked over to Sasame, and gently took the cone from him. "Well… since you went through all the trouble." she made her way back to the bench and regained her place, enjoying her gift the whole time.

Sasame took his spot beside her, indulging in his own delight. "What is that, anyway?"

"It's kind of a coffee flavor with chucks of chocolate." She ran her tongue across her lips, gathering anything that might have been left. "And yours?"

"It's Vanillate." He smile at her puzzlement. "Well, that's what Mannen calls it. It's really a swirl of Vanilla and chocolate with small chocolate chips."

"Sounds good." A small silence passed over them. "Who's Mannen?"

"Oh, he's… my… nephew." He watched Soran give a satisfied nod. "What about you? Do you have any family?"

"Nope. Well, not that I know of anyway." Now it was his turn to look puzzled. She gave Sasame kind of a sad look. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"That's fine." Another silence. "Oh. I was meaning to ask you… last night, what did you mean when you asked 'why do people sing and dance'?"

"Have you not figured it out?"

"I think it has something to do with the soul's response to the message… But I want to verify my conclusion."

"Well," Soran giggled, "your conclusion is correct."

"But, that's as far as I got."

"Liar."

"Am I that transparent?" She nodded.

"Okay. I just wanted to hear your theory and match it with my own."

"You could have asked."

Sasame inched a little closer. "Now that's no fun."

"Okay. Fine." Soran pulled her legs up and crossed them Indian style atop the bench and began her explanation. "You know how different messages portray different emotions?" Sasame nodded. "Well, it's kind of the same thing. A lot can be expressed through a lecture, but song and dance give a message a push, giving it the needed momentum to completely get across to the intended audience.

"It's like the difference between an orchestra, an opera, and a concert. At an orchestra, a mood, a message is sent to the audience specifically through music. The audience can feel the mood/message being relayed, but it's not as strong as it would be if the same message were being presented through an opera. In an opera, a message is displayed through voice and music. The music describes the mood of the message while the voice tells it verbally to the audience.

"Now, those are only two ways to move an audience, but the most effective way to reach people is definitely through means such as concert. In a concert, music is played, lyrics are sung, and bodies dance. As before, the music sets the tone, the voice actually sings the message, and the dance allows people to see that the message affects many others. It allows a single soul to know that it is not alone and that others have faced the same hardship.

"Thus, music, song, and dance is more effective than lectures alone! Does that fit your conclusion?"

"Yes." Sasame paused for a moment, absorbing this new theory. "You're very philosophical."

"I have to think about something while I'm out here."

Sasame couldn't help but smile at her witty remark. "So, now that I know what you do during the night, how about the day?"

Soran shook her head. "Nope. I already answered one of your questions, now you can answer one of mine. We can switch off."

"Okay."

Soran gave a curt nod. "So, what do you do for a living?"

Sasame smiled at the irony. "I'm a radio personality. I have my own talk show that, yes, tries to help others with their misfortune."

Soran's eyes widened and she quickly brought a hand up to hid her red checks. "I'm SO sorry. I didn't know…"

He chuckled at her embarrassment. "It's okay. I don't mind. Now, to answer my question."

She glared at him. Pale eyes reflecting the moonlight. "I work at a restaurant in the mornings. And in the afternoons I work at a book store."

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Hey! You stole my turn!"

Sasame ducked his head in shame. "Sorry."

"For your information, I graduated last year. What about you? Any college classes?"

"No. I've been out of school for a while now." He smiled. A LOT longer than she thinks.

"How old are you, anyway?" She quickly held up a hand as Sasame was about to protest. "Nope. You skipped my turn, remember? This is payback."

"Okay… 24." Time a few thousand, he thought. "You?"

"Just turned 19." Soran suddenly jumped up. "And it's about time for me to get going. Early morning, you know."

"Right. May I escort you home?"

"Nope. I'm fine." Soran gave a small wave. "Thanks, though." She turned and walked off. Sasame did the same, save in the opposite direction.

Once he reached home, he was surprised to find Goh, Kei, and Hayate waiting for him. It must be the kids night, he thought. Sasame nodded his head in greeting and started off towards his room. But… was unable make retreat successfully before one of Goh's comments. "Kinda late getting in, huh?"

Sasame noticed Goh give him a small wink. He blushed slightly. "I just met a friend. That's all. We were discussing… theories. Nothing to be concerned about."

"That same thing happened last night, also. Conversing with the same person, I presume?"

Sasame gave a small sigh. Kei never missed a beat, did he? "Her name is Soran. She knew about the Korelian language and I thought it best to find out what else she knows."

"Does she?" Hayate's voice cut across the room with annoyed curiosity.

"Nothing yet. She has a mysterious past but doesn't want to talk about it yet. I believe there might be something there that can answer any questions. Like how she knows of the Korelian language. I have a feeling that she knows more than she's telling. I believe that she KNOWS how to read it.

"She's hiding something, and I feel as though I need to figure it out." Sasame glanced at Hayate. _Like you need to with Himeno. _The silent message passed between the two.

Hayate stood. "Don't forget," he said as he walked towards his corridor of the "house". "Tomorrow's your night."

**End 4**

Yes, it was long, but I didn't feel like cutting it. I'm not too sure if I'm happy with this chapter, but it gives you a little background on Soran.

If anyone's confused, Sasame does NOT! Like Soran. I just remember this one episode where Himeno went to Sasame for advice and he was wrapping his arm around her and stuff. I think it's just a part of his character, so I threw it in.

BUT HE DOESN"T LIKE HER (?)

The next chapter should be a little more interesting. I'm switching to Soran's point of view so you can learn more about my character! HAVE FUN! And Thanks for READING!

(And as for the Vanillate thing, that's what my friend calls her favorite ice cream. Just thought it was interesting)


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own characters. I think you all know that by now. BUT! I gotta tell ya.

SO… On with the story!

Soran's POV

I closed my eyes, replaying the scene I had just read in my mind.

Julian just revealed himself as the dark elves' king. Clad completely in white, he led Jenny to the King's garden,

Moonlight shown, illuminating the wonders of the alluring cavern.

Then, in the midst of all the mystery and beauty of the cave, Julian had given Jenny a single, silver rose, with petals (not yet completely open) as soft as down feathers.

Oh! I can only IMAGINE the sight!

A handsome young man, no older than I, yet ancient beyond imagination. A soft smile playing on his lips as he holds out the rose. His white hair, shinning like starlight due to the rays cast by the full moon, falling seductively into his eyes.

His eyes…

So bold. So unique. So… intriguing. A clear shade of violet that no human mind can imagine. Eyes that can be so bright one second, but cold and dan- Wait… Violet?

But… Julian had blue eyes…

I watched as my mental picture of Julian morphed into the stranger I have come to see almost ever night.

Sasame.

I sighed and closed my book. No use in reading it now.

Why can't I get him off my mind? Why can't I stop thinking about him? I barely even know the guy! And here he is, plaguing my thoughts and interrupting my story!

This is so out of my character. I don't have friends. I don't have acquaintances. I don't talk to anyone unless spoken to. And even then I use the minimum amount of words I can.

So why do I open up to him?

I looked up at the sound of the bell. A red head with her hair cut short was being dragged in by someone with golden locks and glasses. Luckily, my co-worker had already approached them. The red head looked around, her eyes finally falling upon mine. I was… startled by her gaze. She waved a hand in friendly greeting and I couldn't help but smile in response.

No!

I averted my eyes quickly. What's gotten into me? First Sasame and now this girl?

I looked up and caught my co-worker's eyes. They were wide with disbelief. He'd never seen me smile unless something happened in a story or other. I doubt he's even ever heard me talk. I shot him a distant glare and watched as he returned to his customers.

When the two left, it finally hit me. The connection between Sasame and that girl. There had been one. I'm sure of it. But it had nothing to do with facial features, (not that they had any connecting in that way) or auras, or anything like that. But it was their… presence. Though the girl's had not been as… familiar as Sasame's, it was definitely the same. They both had a sort of presence about them that almost demanded my attention. It makes me feel… relaxed… open… like… they could be trusted… with…

I shook my head.

No. I could not tell them that.

I quickly clutched both sides of my head and gave a small gasp as my mind played past memories. They were from when I woke up. Not this morning. A long time ago. I remembered a white light. It… spoke to me. A clear, musical voice of a woman. Tenderness and love clouded my mind as I recalled the few words she told me all those years ago.

_Find the true._

_Find yourself. _

My nails dug slightly into my scalp as I felt something… opening inside me. Something small, but powerful. I felt… power…

When the feeling subsided a little, I placed my head down on the table and concentrated on my breathing. Why was it so hard? What was that? Something had blossomed inside me, but what? What's going on?

I heard my co-worker, Shima, ask me if I was alright. Slowly, I nodded my head and murmured a small "yes". He startled some at my verbal response, then proceeded with his affairs.

A small, yet heavy sigh escaped my lips.

I couldn't tell them… Well, not yet.

**End 5**

Here it is! Hope you all like. Thanks a LOT! For all the reviews! It's fun knowing that people are enjoying work.

As for the thing with Julian. I will credit where credit is due. And the credit goes to L.J.Smith's book The Hunter. Part of the Forbidden Game trilogy.

Very good and highly recommended!

Write y'all soon!


	6. Chapter 6

I'M BACK! Was busy this past week so I couldn't update. ENJOY!

WARNING! There is something a little graphic in this chapter. It's sort of an intended rape, but… just read it!

A lone figure strolled through the garden. Moonlight ran through his silver hair and danced in violet eyes. It wasn't very often Sasame was allowed the chance to gaze at the night sky like this, at this time of night. He was either working at the studio, watching the princess, with the other Knights, or fighting off the demon larvae. A constant cycle.

Sasame was startled back into reality when he heard Himeno beside him. He knew nothing was wrong, for he would have heard. She just must want to talk, he thought.

Sure enough, she did.

"Hey, Sasame. What'cha doin' out here?"

He smiled at her. "Just watching the stars."

"Oh." Himeno looked up, wondering what he could see in them. "I saw your friend today."

Sasame slowly turned his eyes towards the Pretear. "Really?" How was that possible, he thought. They've never met.

She nodded. "I was dragged into a bookstore earlier on a quest for a new romance novel and saw her. She was kind of in the back, reading something. When she finally noticed me, she smiled. But, she turned away so quickly I wonder if I imagined it. Then the guy told us not to worry about her. She was always like that. Never talked to anyone. Just kind of gestured and spoke only when needed. And even then she was quiet."

Himeno paused for a moment, catching her breath. "She had long blond hair. It kinda had a bluish black tint to it. And when she looked at me, her eyes were a dark blue color."

Sasame shook his head. "No, it wasn't her. Soran's eyes are pale. Almost silver."

Himeno suddenly turned on him, boring into his eyes with her own. "It was her. I know it. I can't really explain it, but she had kind of a presence about her that reminded me of you and the others. It was almost calming, but sort of confused. Ya know how like Mannen is when he leads the other kids but's described a kid himself? Like, that… only… not."

Sasame smiled, quietly storing away the information. Then he looked back up at the stars. "Himeno…" She blinked at him. "I want you all to meet her. I'm not quite sure what's going on, but I want you and the others to meet her." He paused. "Can you help me?"

The red head smiled and nodded before turning to look at the sky.

Hayate's POV

I wandered the city, trying to put together the puzzle the new Pretear has conjured in my mind. Her father told me stories of her past, but she acts so differently than one I would expect in her situation.

Her mother died some years ago, and her father married into a "proper" family. A family that respected and practiced the thought of their daughters being brought up as ladies. Ladies that did not practice martial arts outside. (Or, in that case, at all.) Ladies that do not dent the hand of help. Ladies that are… everything opposite Himeno.

I shook my head. Man, was she twisted!

I paused a moment and looked at my surroundings. A luscious green park lay to one side me, while a row of restaurants and cafes lay to the opposite side. A series of benches assembled between the two.

This must be the place Sasame talked about.

As I walked around, I couldn't help but feel… relaxed. The music was playing softly in the background. Scarcely an people were out tonight, but those who were seemed happy. Laughing and chatting with there counterpart, oblivious to their surroundings.

My eyes were drawn to a certain bench. I'm not sure why, but something about its inhabitant seemed… familiar. As I edged closer, I could see it was a woman. Not by facial features, for her arm was draped over her eyes, but by her hair; long and blond with a tint of blue in the shadows.

The song she was humming floated on the wind, as soft and gentle as the night.

My eyes quickly darted from her holey jeans to a trio slowly, yet, hastily making their way towards the girl. One moved towards her head, another towards the foot of the bench, and the third by her planted foot.

I started to rush forward, certain she would need my help, but suddenly stopped. I didn't sense any fear from her.

… Let's she how this plays out…

I watched as the leaded, the one by her planted foot, reached out and grabbed the knee draped over the back of the bench. "We got a nice one here, boys." His voice was gruff. Scratchy. Confident. "Maybe we should show her what happens to lone girls at this time of night." His hand started down her thigh as he placed a knee between her legs.

His hand stopped mid-thigh as she spoke. "You shouldn't do that."

The leader regained his previous intentions as he leaned close to her ear. "Oh, yes. I think I should."

"I warned you." The girl raised her arm from across her eyes and slammed her elbow into his jaw with a sickening crunch, then used her knee to land a harsh blow to his groin. She pushed him off her with her free arm and used the momentum from her draped leg to swing to the ground before the leaders comrades could pin her. She then grabbed the leader by the collar of his jacket and pulled him towards her. A knife, once hidden in the side of her boot, flashed against the leaders throat. "Stop," she hissed. The other two stopped, hardly moved from there previous position. "Stay." She leaned her head down towards her captives ear. "Now, would like to see what happens to dumb boys at this time of night?"

The captive shook his head.

"Try this stunt again, and next time, I won't bother with the courtesy of asking. She released the leader and watched as all three of them scrambled away. She wiped her knife on a nearby patch of grass, staining it with blood roused by a small cut caused by the sharp blade. Then the girl darted her gaze around the area, looking for any more signoff possible trouble. Her eyes flashed a pure silver in the moonlight.

I saw her slip the knife back into boot as she climbed on the bench and resumed her former position. As I strolled by, I noticed a black tattoo under the raised sleeve of her left arm. A tattoo with the design of the knights band.

Kei's POV

I sat in my chair, listening to the news as I typed away on my computer. I was waiting for something. Something that had sparked my interest the moment it was discovered.

There it was!

I watched as another piece of the Korelian language was described to the world.

_Porma iches la goh salha hajime _

_Opposite as fire to water_

I uploaded the small pottery image onto my computer.

Pieces of a puzzle, that's what they were. All these little fragments of pottery and parchment with our language, our CODE, were all, pieces. Pieces that told of a long lost prophecy. A prophecy that would help us find what we have lost…

**End 6**

SRY! It took a while. Busy busy busy. 'specially since school is starting up soon. And lucky me! I get to start like 2 WEEKS EARLY! YAY! sarcasm

Actually, I have band camp, so, it will take a while for the updates.

You have been warned!

Hope you liked! Will get the next one up ASAP.


	7. Author's Note

To my readers!

I'm SO SORRY I haven't been updating! I'm REALLYREALLYREALLYREALLYREALLY SORRY!

Can you forgive me?

So much has been going on at the moment, I haven't has time to type anything up, but I'm still writing it!

I promise I'll update as soon as I have a chance. (heck, I'm surprised I found time to type THIS!)

Thank you for all your patience! The updates will come. PROMISE!

Thank you all again.

- Brichan


	8. Chapter 8

**OMGsh! I'm SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! I've been really busy with CG (color guard) and school, and it's just been a real pain. But YEAH! FINALLY done with it. Wait… starts bawling No more color guard! sob!**

**So, just for y'all, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Oh, And I don't own the characters, just soran and the plot **

He let out a dramatic sigh. "Man! Chrome-dome Tanaka just had to go and spoil our fun again!"

Hajime glanced at his friend from under the shadows of his cap. "What are we gunna do now, Mannen?"

The Knight of Ice shook his silver head. "I don't know." He quickened his pace, trying to let loose some frustration. This was the fourth time chromedome had chased the trio off the Awayuki mansion property. It's not like they were doing anything wrong, they were just playing, flying kites and such. No harm, no problem. Not only that, but they were Knights! Protectors of the Pretear! A just so happen resident of that mansion. And by chasing them off, chromedome was keeping them from their duties! Oh well.

"I know." Mannen peered down at Shin. "Let's go see Goh! He always seems to cheer Mannen up."

Mannen sighed again and gave a short, mental, _like hell!_ "Fine. We've got nothing else to do."

The trio started in the direction of the restaurant where the Fire Knight was occupied.

Hajime smiled brightly, eyes squinting with the movement. "I hope he'll let us have one of those strawberry sundaes! That'll make you feel better!"

Mannen squared his shoulders. "I don't know what you two are getting all worked up about. I'm fine!" A quick image of the golden custard topped with crimson strawberries popped into the young Knight's mind. "Though a sundae does sound pretty good." Mannen started off at a sprint towards the restaurant, with Hajime and Shin on his heels.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Hayate and Sasame walked the city, scouting for clues that could point them towards the princes of Disaster. Strange though, they had yet to find anything. So the duo continued their routes, walking in a comfortable silence.

Sasame's mind wandered. He thought of the previous Pretear. About her quite and timid nature. About the way she put all of her being into being the Pretear. About how she had given into her darker side because of unrequited love. So deep was Sasame buried in his past, that he barley caught the last few words Hayate threw at him. Giving his head a small shake, he drew himself back into the real world. "I'm sorry. What?"

"I said, you've been getting home awful late these past few nights. What's up?"

Sasame averted his friends eyes. "Nothing."

"Bull. You can't tell me it's work. No one would stay after that late, or as often as you do." Hayate paused, watching Sasame for any sigh of reaction. "Been going out with friends?" No reaction. "Hot date?" Nothing. "Bench girl?" There! Sasame's eyes flickered for a moment. Only because Hayate knew his friend so well was he able to catch the movement. He smile triumphantly.

"Her name is Soran," said Sasame, eyes still focused on the ground.

Hayate nodded. "I know." A brief silence swept over the pair. "So…"

Sasame stopped, and looked at the Knight of Wind. "So… what?"

Hayate raised one eyebrow in an I-know-you-know-what-I-mean gesture.

"It's nothing," Sasame blurted. "I just stop and talk to her on my way home from work, that's all. We're just friends."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, and I would appreciate it if you would not concern yourself with who I choose to associate myself with."

Hayate kept quite. Obviously there was more to this than Sasame was letting on. Best not to push it. If he didn't want to talk about it, then that left plenty of room open for Hayate's own little private investigation. Okay, little, was an understatement. He WOULD find out why Sasame was so wrapped on this girl.

**Sasame's POV**

"Yes, really, and I would appreciate it if you would not concern yourself with who I choose to associate myself with."

I watched as Hayate's features closed over. He retreated back behind his defenses. Defenses that I haven't seen used against me in a long time.

A small mental sigh rang through my mind. I don't know why I snapped. Possibly it was because of Takako's love for Hayate. My jealousy towards him had never truly died out. And now he was curious about Soran! He was scheming something. They way his eyes rolled slightly upward was proof of that.

I shook my head. Never mind. Most likely I was overreacting anyways. It wasn't Hayate's fault that Takako had chosen him. And he didn't even know Soran. Well, not yet… but that would change tonight.

I turned my head and managed to catch his eye and gave him a small smile.

Hayate smiled back, a rare sight, and our comfortable silence was restored.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**Normal POV**

"What?! Wadda'ya mean Goh's not here?"

"What I mean is, HE'S NOT HERE. Ya know M.I.A., absent, taken a day off, NOT HERE-"

Mannen glared at the waiter. "I know what it means! I meant where did he go?"

"I already told you, he took the day off! How am I supposed to know WHERE he went? Now, am scram! You're not supposed to be her anyway." With that, the waiter walked off, leaving the Knights to stand outside on their own.

"Jerk," Mannen muttered.

Shin pulled on his pant leg. "Now what?"

"I don-"

"Excuse me." Mannen and the others turned around to find the origin of the voice. It belonged to a waitress clearing off a side table. "Pardon the interruption, but you're looking for Goh, right?"

Mannen crossed his arms. "Yeah, what of it?"

Something close to amusement danced in her sapphire eyes. "Sorry to disappoint you, but as Jeof said, Goh took the day off. Heard him mention something about a 'babysitting' job or something." She threw the rah she used to wipe down the table over her shoulder and faced the trio. "What'cha need? Maybe I can help."

"We don't need yo- Hey!" Mannen felt a brush against his pant les and Hajime and Shin ran past him.

The waitress placed her hands on her knees as she tried to match their level without ruining her uniform. A lock of blue tinted blond hair fell over her shoulder.

"We were trying to cheer Mannen up. He's mad at Mr. Tanaka for running us out again, so we brought him here to see Goh."

"Hajime," Mannen groaned. "She doesn't need to know that!"

"And we thought Goh would give us a sundae."

"Shin!"

The waitress laughed. "Well, I'm sorry I can't be Goh, but if you want, I can get you those sundaes. It's kinda slow right now, so just grab a seat. What kinda would you like?"

Both Shin and Hajime shouted out strawberry while Mannen gave a mischievous smile. "I'll have a custard sundae with chocolate and strawberries, topped with hazel nuts and almonds, with a drop of whipped cream placed dead center on top." The waitress smiled and started off towards the kitchen. "Don't you need to write that down?" Mannen called after her.

She turned and answered over her shoulder. "Nope."

A few minutes later she returned with a tray full of sundaes. She placed the strawberry ones in front of Hajime and Shin then turned to Mannen. "One sundae with chocolate and strawberries, topped with hazel nuts and almonds, and a drop of whipped cream placed dead center on top, right?"

Mannen grumbled as he leaned back in the chair, his arms crossed about his chest. When the waitress placed the sundae in front of him, he spotted something wrong with the order. "Ha!" Mannen leaned forward and pointed. "No one ordered a chocolate sundae." He crossed his arms again, only this time in triumph. "Told'cha you should have wrote it down."

An amused smirk played on the waitresses features. "Actually," she said as she sat next to Mannen, "this one's mine." She laughed as Mannen slumped down in his seat and began to pick at his dessert.

**Yay! Next chapter finally up! Hope it was ok. Sorry again for taking so long.**

**OH! And please check out my other story Soulless Wander. It's so good!**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
